Visionarios
by NevRossi
Summary: AU con intenciones de ser Malec. Alec y Jace son dos estudiantes normales y corrientes con demasiado éxito con las chicas (para el horror de Alec) y toda su vida parece dar un vuelco cuando el moreno se encuentra con una chica sangrante y desmayada en mitad del campus universitario. ¿¡Qué demonios! Pues eso, demonios. Y de los que quieren matarlos, además. WARNING: AU.


**Nev: Pues aquí estamos con nuevo fic, shadowhunters. Seguramente actualice el día en el que Magnus deje de ser una divaza fabulosa PERO tenía muchas ganas de subir esta... indescriptible... cosa. Oye, la práctica hace al maestro, cuanto más escriba mejor lo haré, ¿no? **

**Alec: Sí, esa es la teoría...**

**Nev: ¡Shoosh, no me explotes la burbuja! Ginevra Rossi se despide, pals. Leed. O no. (?)**

* * *

Alec estaba más que harto de tener que esperar todos (absolutamente TODOS) los días a su mejor amigo en la esquina de la calle de su casa, sin fallar ninguno. Él tenía que madrugar, hacerse su propio desayuno, ducharse con el tiempo justo y a la vez que se lavaba los dientes, casi atragantarse con la pasta dentífrica y salir corriendo de su piso entre toses ahogadas... Para luego llegar sin aliento a la dichosa y fea esquina, resollando sin aire, y descubrir que Jace aun no se ha levantado o, como mucho, está en su ritual del baño por las mañanas.

El móvil del moreno empezó a sonar en el momento en el que llegó a la acera del portal de Jace y Alec descolgó, conteniendo una palabrota en la punta de su lengua.

-Si aprecias en algo la vida de TU gata, me dirás ahora mismo "Sí, Alec, he acabado de acicalarme el pelo y estoy bajando por las escaleras~".

-Sí, Alec, he acabado de acicalarme el pelo y estoy bajando las escaleras.

-¿De verdad?

-También he decidido que voy a raparme mi melena y hacerme monje benedictino para el resto de mi vida.

Alec soltó un bufido y cambió el móvil de mano -Gracioso, Herondale. Muy gracioso.

-¡Tú empezaste a meterte con la gata!

-TU gata.

-NUESTRA gata.

-Wow, no vayas tan deprisa, no me has invitado a cenar aún...

-¿Eso ha sido Alec Lightwood haciendo un chiste? -Una carcajada fingida le llegó desde el otro lado del aparato a la par que rodaba los ojos. -Le diré a Church lo que piensas realmente de ella...

Church era la gata que Jace y él habían rescatado de unos perros hacía ya un par de años, más o menos cuando había empezado su amistad. Alec rememoraba aquel día con cariño, cuando él, delgaducho y moreno, con ojos enormes, azules y serios y el irritante rubio de sonrisa perfecta que había llegado junto a él al orfanato habían llegado a una especie de tregua y se las habían arreglado para esconder ilegalmente al cachorro de gatita en el cuarto que compartían con otros chavales. Aun cuando una familia se encaprichó del deslenguado rubio y lo apartaron del lado de Alec siguieron viéndose, y ahora, a sus 18 años de edad, el moreno conservaba a la gata en su piso.

La puerta del portal se abrió por fin, y salió Jace, tan absurdamente brillante y guapo como siempre, charlando animado con una adolescente que al ver a Alec en la puerta rió nerviosamente y agitó las pestañas, antes de marcharse a todo correr, sonrojada. Al ver que se alejaba, y la cara de idiota que se le había quedado a Alec por esa escena, el rubio no pudo más que explotar en una nueva carcajada.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

-Eh... ¿nunca? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir en esos casos, "no, perdona, es que soy gay"?

-Por ejemplo. Está buena, podría tirármela yo...

-Mucho para ti, Herondale.

-Gracioso, muy gracioso...

-Anota un empate en el marcador. ¿Listo?

Alec esperó a oír el gruñido desganado de Jace para ponerse en marcha hacia la Facultad. Las vacaciones se les habían acabado a ambos, pero Jace actuaba como si él fuera el único herido ahí y por su expresión de tragedia, cualquiera diría que se iba a acabar el mundo. Ambos iban a la misma Facultad, pero el moreno había optado por Literatura Inglesa mientras Jace había decidido estudiar Derecho. No había día que no se quejara a Alec por ello, y tampoco había día que Alec no se burlara de él (normalmente esta escena tenía lugar en la cafetería) y le pinchara en la mejilla con la pajita del refresco.

Se separaron en un pasillo bastante concurrido y Jace tuvo que agitarse y gritar que se encontrarían a la hora de la comida. Aprovechando que un alumno bajito estaba cerca de él le hincó el codo entre los omóplatos y se impulsó para subir más y berrear dirección Alec, que sonreía y rogaba por dentro que ningún profesor pasara por ahí en esos instantes.

Se fue solo hacia el aula de Literatura, que quedaba al otro lado del campus, con todos los libros que necesitaba debajo del brazo. Con la mente abstraída por la rutina de sus movimientos casi no vio a la pequeña chica que chocó violentamente contra él y le sacó de su ensoñación, sobre todo al caerse todos sus libros. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero las palabras se le congelaron en la boca y todo su cuerpo se paralizó al ver la sustancia, goteante y roja, que salía del costado de la chica aparecida de ninguna parte y que crecía más y más. Sin poder emitir ningún sonido, la vio tambalearse y caer al suelo con un ruido sordo y seco. Dos palabras aparecieron en el torbellino que ahora era su cabeza y no paraba de repetirse:

-¿Qué demonios...?


End file.
